


Piu che puoi

by Nikeleit



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Опять он всё испортил. Не смог остановиться вовремя, попросить помощи, преодолеть весь гнёт этого эмоционального кошмара.___Это своеобразное АУ, где альбом Догма - это следствие тяжелой депрессивной фазы Таканори.Лучше всего читать под Eros Ramazotti & Cher - Più che puoi.Работа довольно тяжелая и, нет, я ни в коем случае не претендую на то, что так оно всё и было.
Relationships: Akira Suzuki/Takanori Matsumoto





	Piu che puoi

Аксиома жизни Акиры Сузуки гласила: «Если не можешь взять от жизни вообще всё, что возможно — хотя бы постарайся взять то, что твое по праву, и надрать этой заносчивой суке задницу». Возможно не так дословно и грубо, но чертовски точно. Аксиома, спасавшая его и тогда, когда он был еще школьником, разрывающимся между обычными сменяющимися желаниями: то стать медиком и спасать людей, то обнаружить в себе неведомые мистические силы и защищать весь, или вообще ничерта не делать, а только однажды утром собраться и тихо уйти из дома странствовать по миру, увидеть все, что есть на этой планете, и когда он уже стал взрослым — вначале молодым человеком, а затем и мужчиной. Если угодно — девиз, дающий ему силы упрямо двигаться дальше. Давший ему возможность повстречать, по его скромной оценке, о которой знал только, самых лучших людей во всем мире — остальных участников группы the Gazette.

Не считая Койю, с которым они сдружились еще в школе и дальше просто шли вместе по одному пути, поддерживая друг друга по возможности, таких людей было еще трое в его жизни: Широяма Юу, Уке Ютака и Матсумото Таканори. И последний был не просто самым лучшим, он был, опять же, по скромной оценке, влюбленного до одури Акиры, просто божественным. Юу был лучшим в трех вещах: игре на гитаре, аранжировках и бесконечном занудстве. Ютака был лучшим в двух вещах: игре на барабанах и Лидерстве. Именно с большой буквы, потому что Лидерство Ютаки включало в себя все и сразу: и заботу о них, и справедливые тычки за вовремя не сделанную работу, и вежливые, но упорные разговоры с лейблом о том, что будет лучше для группы по мнению самих ребят, а не только менеджмента. Если говорить о Койю он определенно был лучшим во всем, что казалось экспериментов с музыкой, вдохновенного сочинения мелодий и алкоголя. Да они были лучшими и оглядываясь на пройденный ими всеми путь, Акира четко осознавал, что ничего этого не было бы, если бы не Таканори. Если бы не его упорство, голос, тексты и непрерывная работа над собой. Он действительно был божественным, по мнению Акиры, даже тогда, когда они еще ничего из себя не представляли. Когда они были просто небольшой кучкой ребят, до смерти не хотящих повторения унылых судеб своих сограждан, включающих в себя довольно мерзкую традицию смерти прямо на рабочем месте.

Даже тогда, когда всё, что у них было — одна единственная драмм-машина и синтезатор, когда они хватались за любую временную подработку и им приходилось записывать своим песни в караоке — Таканори всё равно был божественным. Это было такой же констатацией факта, что Солнце встает на востоке, а Япония расположена на архипелаге из шести тысяч восемьсот пятидесяти двух островов. «Исповедь глубоко влюбленного идиота», усмехался Акира самому себе, восторженно приветствуя любую, даже самую сумасшедшую идею Таканори. Он даже не пытался противиться этому собственному определению — это всё равно было бесполезно. Таканори ворвался в его жизнь ураганом, сносящим с ног, перевернул все, что раньше казалось ему установленным с головы на ноги, с ног на голову и оказалось, что жить так — то, чего он хотел с самого начала. Таканори — безжалостный и беспощадный вихрь непонятных чувств и эмоций, вырывающийся с обычного белого листа бумаги, Руки — похотливая наглая стерва, раз за разом вызывающая во всех окружающих огонь всепоглощающего желания. То, как в одном маленьком хрупком теле уживались два этих состояния тоже было божественным.

И даже депрессия Таканори была божественной. Божественно разрушающей всё на своем пути. Акира метался будто зверь в клетке, не в силах наблюдать за тем, как от его любимого человека остается только оболочка. Таканори по-прежнему приходил на репетиции, по-прежнему писал тексты, даже распорядок дня не менялся, и улыбка не сходила с его губ, но Акира прекрасно видел, что внутри себя Таканори всё глубже погружается в непроглядную депрессивную тьму. Он никогда не смог бы объяснить словами, что именно не давало ему покоя и от чего он решил, что Таканори в депрессии, даже не поговорив с ним, но… ему не нужно было говорить. Он просто видел. Он знал. Даже если сам Таканори не собирался никому ни в чем признаваться. Ни в долгих беззвучных слезах в подушку по ночам, ни в накатывающей внезапно тоске, заставляющей дольше обычного сидеть на скамейках в парке во время выгуливания Корона, ни в безжалостном равнодушии по отношению к происходящему в мире. Новости вызывали лишь раздражение и яркое непримиримое желание остаться единственным человеком в мире, забыть о том, что существуют еще какие-то человеческие условности. Акира тайком читал стихи, записанные Таканори, и ощущал себя опутанным его тьмой, скованным по рукам и ногам.

Акира прекрасно знал, что Таканори никогда не позволит ему что-то решить за себя, а если он рискнет отвести его к хорошему врачу — Таканори скорее всего вышвырнет его из своей жизни навсегда. Ему оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как Таканори все глубже погружается во тьму, стараясь хоть как-то его подбодрить, хоть как-то показать ему, что пусть жизнь и заносчивая сука, но все же они сумели взять от неё то, что было их по праву. Но все достижения рассыпались в пыль под жалящим градом огненной самокритики Таканори. К тому моменту, когда даже Юу заметил, что с их вокалистом происходит что-то неладное, Таканори категорически отказался с кем-либо обсуждать концепцию грядущего альбома. «Будет так, как скажу я и точка», отрезал он, безжалостно обрывая все возникшие вопросы. И три пары глаз уставились на Акиру, в ожидании пояснений, которые тот не в силах был им предоставить. Впервые за всю его тридцатитрехлетнюю жизнь, все, что он мог сделать — только наблюдать, по-прежнему оставаясь верной опорой Таканори. Взрыв был неминуем, но никто не предполагал, что началом этого взрыва станет нервный срыв Лидера.

Кай отказался сниматься в клипе на Dogma. В своей собственной манере, он позвонил накануне съемок, принес свои извинения и сказал, что не сможет быть на съемочной площадке. Таканори сжал в руке потухший телефон до побелевших пальцев, остекленело уставившись в стену. Еще раз. Кай. Отказался. Сниматься. В клипе. На. Их. Песню. Слова, понимаемые по отдельности, и совершенно недоступные для осознания в одном предложении. Акира осторожно уложил ладонь на плечо Таканори и поморщился, когда Матсумото грубо сбросил его руку, даже не осознав этого. Кай даже не поставил условий, как иногда это бывало. Вроде: «Я не сяду за свою установку, пока Аой не сыграет свою партию так, как это надо». Или: «Я не пойду на переговоры к лейблу, пока они не поймут, что мы — не ломовые лошади, на которых можно пахать до бесконечности». Или даже: «Я не желаю вас всех видеть на репетиции до тех пор, пока вы не выспитесь и не отдохнете!». Нет. Кай просто… отказался. Таканори готов был дать свою собственную глупую голову на отсечение, что вовремя разговора с ним, Лидер также мягко, как и всегда улыбался, и, возможно, смотрел на одну из их общих фотографий, которые украшали стены его дома.  
— Лидер… А, здравствуй, Сора-кун. Ты можешь передать трубку Каю? А… что-то случилось?  
Таканори вздрогнул, вынырнув из своих мыслей и прищурился, смотря на Акиру. О если ему так приспичило обсудить внезапное желание Лидера покончить со всем разом — почему бы Акире не убраться на кухню с их телефонным разговором?! Зачем его провоцировать в очередной раз?! Таканори с трудом разжал пальцы, аккуратно уложил телефон и столик рядом, сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, пытаясь успокоить бурю, поднявшуюся внутри него. Как назло, Акира никуда не уходил, продолжая тихо «угу»-кать в разговоре, машинально постукивая пальцами по обивке кресла. «Заткнитесь все», хотелось заорать ему, «вы вообще ничего не понимаете!», но он только и смог, что издать какой-то невнятный всхлип, на который Акира отреагировал только закончив разговор.  
— У Кая нервный срыв, — сухо проинформировал он Таканори, кое-как сглотнув противный комок в глотке, — он сейчас не смог поговорить со мной, потому что Соре и Натсу пришлось силой всовывать ему успокоительное. Он не сможет принимать активное участие в нашей творческой деятельности некоторое время, потому что эти двое вообще не уверены, что Кай сможет куда-то выйти из дома, не рухнув в обморок от нервного перенапряжения.  
«А что со мной происходит, ты не хочешь спросить?», внутри себя завопил Таканори, сжимаясь в комок и обнимая себя руками, «не хочешь спросить, нет ли нервного срыва у меня, ты, мой вроде как любимый человек!», кричали мысли в его голове, пока противный голосок внутри него нашептывал, что это он во всем виноват. Опять он во всем виноват. Опять он всё испортил. Не смог остановиться вовремя, попросить помощи, преодолеть весь гнёт этого эмоционального кошмара.

Таканори всхлипнул. Один раз, другой, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он подсознательно ждал звуков: откидывающейся крышки чемодана, шороха бросаемых туда как попало вещей, стука дверей, пока Акира будет собирать свои вещи, чтобы уйти от него. Потому что, в конце концов, даже он — его верный самурай — не железный, чтобы терпеть его непонятное поведение и ультимативные решения. Он настолько сильно убедил себя в их существовании, что даже не сразу заметил, что он уже не сидит в кресле, а куда-то плывет по воздуху на крепких руках Сузуки. «Зачем ты принес меня в спальню? Чтобы я посмотрел, как ты собираешь вещи и уходишь?! До конца почувствовал, что остаюсь один и теперь уже навсегда?!», метались в его голове истерические выкрики, но сам он не издавал ни звука, даже оказавшись на своей привычной постели. Таканори зажмурился, отчаянно сжимая кулаки, с силой загоняя отросшие ногти в ладони, стараясь этой физической болью перекрыть боль душевную. Вновь один на один со своей всепоглощающей тьмой, с этим холодным одиночеством, с отсутствием какого-либо смысла в том, что он делает.  
— Таканори, — донесся до него голос Акиры и он зажмурился сильнее, лихорадочно мотая головой. «Нет, не говори, я притворюсь, что ничего не было, пока слова не произнесены — можно поверить, что всё существовало лишь в моей фантазии — вся наша любовь», он снова всхлипнул, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, которого стало катастрофически мало, — Таканори. Таканори. Таканори.  
Он сорвался. Сдался, открывая глаза, ослепленные вырвавшимися слезами, открывая рот, исторгая из него нечеловеческий вопль ужаса, обхватил себя руками, раскачиваясь на постели. Корон, разбуженный звуками, примчался из гостиной и начал скрестись в дверь, поскуливая, но Акира его не впустил, занятый попыткой привести Таканори в чувство, выдернуть его из той тьмы, в которую он сам себя загнал, в реальность.  
— Это я во всем виноват, я во всем виноват, я все испортил, — повторял Таканори, как заведенный, продолжая раскачиваться на постели, не стукаясь о деревянную высокую спинку лишь потому, что Акира вовремя подсунул высокую подушку под его спину, — я один во всем виноват, я… — он замолчал, давясь воздухом, голова закружилась и он едва не рухнул с постели, но Акира успел его перехватить, прижимая к своей груди. — Аки, не уходи, не уходи, не уходи, прошу тебя, не уходи, я сделаю всё, что хочешь, я всё исправлю, Акира, не оставляй меня, не оставляй…  
— Така, Таканори, тшш-тшшш, — Акира гладил его по голове будто маленького ребенка, прижимая к себе, — тише, тише, Таканори, Така, что ты, что ты…  
— Хотя бы ты не оставляй меня, — Таканори поднял залитое слезами лицо, нелепо ткнулся поцелуем в его губы, пытаясь его углубить, но Акира не позволил, осторожно прижимая ладонь к его губам, — Акира, я…  
— Тшшшш, Така, тише, тшшш, я с тобой, — Таканори рыдал навзрыд, будто потерявшийся маленький ребенок, цепляясь в него также отчаянно, как несколькими минутами ранее вонзал ногти в свои ладони до боли, — Таканори, я с тобой, я не брошу тебя, я же обещал тебе, ну что ты…  
Пусть это было глупо, пусть это было нелепо, но Акира продолжал монотонно убаюкивать его в своих объятиях, пытаясь загасить эту, наконец-то вырвавшуюся, истерику, тихим шепотом и поглаживанием по волосам. Это было вопросом выживания скорее Таканори, чем Акиры. Это было ответом всей их совместной жизни — быть рядом, как угодно, но быть рядом, никогда не оставлять, даже когда кажется, что никаких надежд на следующий день не осталось — Акира все равно был готов идти за своим персональным божеством, даже если эта единственная дорога вела в глубины Ада на самый жестокий и беспощадный из его кругов.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал Таканори, по-прежнему цепляясь за его плечи, — прости меня, прости меня, прости-прости-прости…  
— Прощаю, — несмотря на то, что его тело затекло от не слишком удобной позы и голова слегка кружилась от усталости, потому что Таканори начал успокаиваться лишь спустя долгие два часа, которые отмерили стрелки на наручных часах Сузуки, Акира продолжал обнимать его, поглаживая по волосам и спине, держа в руках больше, чем просто человеческое тело — самую раскрытую, кровоточащую тьмой душу Таканори, — Таканори, я не оставлю тебя никогда, я с тобой. Така, послушай меня, пожалуйста: ты ни в чем не виноват. В твоей депрессии ты не виноват. Это болезнь, а не прихоть или каприз.  
— Аки… — глаза Таканори опухли от слез, нос покраснел от долгого трения о домашнюю футболку Акиры, — я… вел себя, как последняя сволочь, я… не справился, я… такой слабак…  
— Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю, — Акира слабо улыбнулся, касаясь губами его виска, — ты — божественный Таканори Матсумото. Ты ни в чем не виноват ни передо мной, ни перед Лидером, ни перед Койю с Юу. Если кто и виноват, то только я — что не смог раньше вмешаться и помочь тебе.  
— Я не давал тебе шанса, — Таканори отстранился с шипением — его тело тоже затекло от неудобной позы, хотя ему было легче из-за того, что он продолжал спиной опираться о подушку, — я чуть было всё не разрушил… на самом деле.  
— Така… ты — невероятный, ты — просто невероятный, и я люблю тебя, наверное, всю свою жизнь, даже когда я тебя не знал — я всё равно уже любил тебя, это просто был вопрос времени и нашей встречи, — Акиру несло, он тоже выплескивал на Таканори всё, что накопилось в нем, — и я испугался. Испугался, что, если я заговорю о том, что тебя мучает, предложу сходить ко врачу — ты просто выкинешь меня из своей жизни и я больше никогда не увижу тебя. Сонного по утрам, с чашкой кофе, со взлохмаченными волосами и следом от подушки на щеке. Разгоряченного работой над новой идеей. Зацелованного мной. Вдохновленного на выступлении. Не услышу твоего настоящего голоса. Не почувствую запаха твоих духов, не смогу урвать улыбку поцелуем. Я прошу прощения за то, что так поздно заметил, что с тобой что-то не так. Что не вмешался, я…  
— Акира… — Таканори едва не задохнулся, обнимая его, утыкаясь носом в его шею, — ты…  
— Люблю тебя, — Акира осторожно сместился, целуя его куда-то за ухом, фыркая от полезших в глаза и нос волос, — люблю тебя, мой божественный.

Конечно, простым разговором всё это так сразу вылечить было невозможно, но всё уже казалось гораздо более легким, сдвинувшимся наконец с мертвой точки. Завтра нужно было съездить к Каю, поговорить с ним, извиниться им обоим, перенести съемку и попытаться расставить другие акценты на костюмах и тексте, пока еще была такая возможность, найти хорошего врача и подобрать лечение. Судорожно обнимая Акиру даже во сне, Таканори чувствовал, как непроглядная тьма в нем очень медленно сдает свои позиции, прекращая затапливать его волнами черной вязкой безысходности. Он и правда был божественным — пока в его мире был такой человек, как Акира Сузуки, который в это верил.


End file.
